Broken couloursBlue side
by IamTheMage
Summary: Raid and Akira have jut become excnange students to japan, little did they know they'd be staying with Light and L. After Akira is framed, can Raid save her and stop Kira Blue:Raid me Red: Akira My freind NearxOC MelloxOC
1. Chapters 10

Chapter 1: Intro

History was an easy subject for me, I'm not a super genius like my friend Akira Takai but history was a subject I could get A's. It was April now and everyone was excited, waiting for the end of the year to come and summer to begin, then get so bored in summer we wish for school all over again.

Anyway, my name is Raid Azumi, I'm fifthteen years old and i'm currently in High school. The end of the year wasn't what I was excited for, a few weeks ago I signed up for a japenese exchange program. You had to sign your self and a friend I signed myself and Akira, I havn't told her about it yet though. She does love anime and culture so how can she resist! We would stay with a family and attend the college they go to,for a year. Also I've heard about these Kira killings, It's something I have to see. Unlike Akira I'm against it. Not all criminals deserve to die.

After the 20 minute walk to my apartment and five flights of stairs I made it home, and found a letter on the counter. I tore it open as fast as I could.

_Dear Miss Raid Azumi_

_We are happy to inform you that you and your friend Akira Takai have been excepted for our exchange program. Your departure for Japan will be in two weeks._

_Sincerely,_

_Japenese exchange program._

"YES!!" we'd made it! I would probably get a call from Akira soon. I wondered what her reaction would be? Fear suddenly struck me that she might say no. No she wouldn't, would she? To settle my nerves I began playing 'Mortal Kombat' on my Xbox. It was my favourite video game. It was strange that Raiden was my favourite character. The phone rang, I looked at the caller ID,Takai. I answered and before I could spit out a 'hello' all i heard was "Japan!"

"come on it'll be fun" I whispered."But Japan? Honestly I have no clue what the hell that place is even about?" She thundered._Oh boy._"Hello your like the queen on anime here, I'm sure you must know at least something about that place." I retorted. She even tried to look like her favourite anime's. "But what the hell are we going to be doing there? I mean we can hardly understand each other let alone this…" Now I was getting annoyed, this was a huge oppurtunity!"Look dumbass, we're just going to go through with this whether you like it or not. Plus we're going to be going to school just like everyday people." I couldn't help laughing, I was definatly going to win this."Fine Raid but I swear if anything happens to you or me I will kill, if you aren't dead already in which case I will kill you twice!" _Good luck with that._ I was much stronger than she was. "yes you know how long you and I have wanted this! Now we get to live it!" We talked a bit longer about details before finally hanging up. I went to the bathroom and stopped to look in the mirror. as usual the same person looked back._This is gonna be great!_ Still I was a wierd hybrid of tomboy and long, light brown hair was in a ponytail. My skin was always pale, and my eyes changed from blue to green. My t-shirt had a picture of Optimus Prime on it. I also had a one white and one blue streak in my hair. I heard my mom come in then."Hey mom guess what!"

Chapter 2: Ready to go.

Thursday, the big day. I was up and ready. Hair in a ponytail, teeth brushed. No makeup, I hate makeup. Everything was packed, which included my entire wardrobe and all my favourite possessions. sadly my Xbox couldn't come but my parents made it up to me by buying a load of games for my DS, no, they also got a DSI,sweet. Anyway I was now at Akira house waiting for the lazy ass to get ready. Our parents buzzing over the excitement. They were more pumped than me. Probably because things like this always had trouble sinking in. Finally Akira was ready, man she took forever! "Hey Akira…what the hell are you wearing? We are not going to a bloody fashion show! It's just a plane ride not to mention I don't know if your exchange family will either take you in or put you in one of those drug commercials…" I laughed."My dear Raid, at least I look like something." she retorted. "Are you ever going to stop being an asshole?" I snorted. She smiled, "no…".

"So Akira is you excited?" I asked back. "Yeah but a bit nervous; what if they don't like me? I mean can I stand living with a family who hated me?" She pondered.

"Oh loosen up, your like a woman with a frickin' pole up her ass!You my friend can get through anything I mean you got rid of those lice…" I laughed. She grimaced, "Raid, that was in 1st grade and you had them too ditz!" _Since when am I ditz! _But I decided to drop it. We sat down and had pancakes, _mmmm chocolate on them._

What?" she mumbled through a mouthful of bagel.

"Nothing, enjoy stuffing your face fat Albert?" I sighed. she glared at me.

"Okay kids time to go, into the car." her dad said. The feeling sunk in, i wouldn't see my family for a long time. _Well it's time to grow up._ I said my goodbyes and promised to calll everyday. Headed into her fathers SUV and off we went.

The ride was bpoth frightening and exciting. I kept my mind off getting sick by talking about things I loved. I was pretty sure I was getting on Akira's nerves. Oh well."Oh my god can you believe it? In about 22 hours?"she freaked. _Now she's excited when I'm nervous!_ I put on a fake smile."And now you're happy, see I knew you would be excited!" I laughed. "I never said I wasn't I was just nervous that's all." she explained."Sure you were…" I smirked.

For the rest of the ride we debated on the topic. I won that time. I was I a good debator because 1: I'm stubborn 2: I hate to lose. We finally made it to the airport. I was happy that I didn't get car sick this time. The planes roared overhead and the reality began to sink in._ What was I thinking I should go home would I have to do this._

We only had a half hour to get through customs. " C'mon Raid you can't be that lazy!" Akira called. If I'd had the energy I would've told her to screw off. I was far behind carrying my luggage bag. I was always the slowest. I hardly travelled too, I only was lucky that I could speak japanese "Are you ready Akira?" I breathed. As we headed onto the plane.

Chapter 3:Dream

We entered the plane and began to find our seats. Akira took the aisle seat and I sat beside her. I made a mental note to get up a lot just to bug her. " I'm so exited and I just can't hide it!" I sang. I tried to cheer myself up by quoting one of the transformers. Akira laughed and took out her journal and began to write. Maybe I should get one to write about my time in Japan.."So what are we doing when we get there? Who are you even staying with?" She asked."We grab our bags and meet up at our locations that we got in our letter. By the way I'm staying with a guy named Ryuuzaki…no freaking' way do I know his last name, it didn't say. What about you?" I asked. She took out her letter and handed it to me. There was a phone number on it as well as.

.

_Soichiro Yagami, meet at the front exit of arrivals. Black hair and grey suit_.

I immediatly have a habit of scanning things with my mind, that's why I had a talent of solving clues unlike Akira who was more strategic. She could find an easy way out of any situation and she could think fast. When I noticed something I began chuckling.

"What, what's so damn funny?" She smiled.

"Yagami, do you know what it is backwards?" I roared with laughter.

"Imagay…nice one! But now I'm worried that I'll meet him and I'll burst out laughing!" She chuckled, the people behind us coughed loudly. _Jerks _I thought but ignored them. Akira on the other hand turned around and made a fuss _If anyone asks I don't know her..._ I took out my DSi and began to get lost in the video game world."Stop it…" Raid hissed. She was gonna get us in trouble.

"What?" she asked back.

"Stop making me nervous, see I nearly lost!" I merly rolled her eyes and went to Ipod zone.

You know those dreams where its just all black? I was having one. Pitch black yet somehow I was able to see. I was on the ground but I couldn't get up. I had no strength. I looked up and saw it. Standing above me I just knew was a shinigami. I've seen them in books, a japanese death god. It reached down to me. I tried to ask it what it wanted, but I still had no strength. Just as it touched my arm I managed to shriek "What!?

We're here!" Akira bellowed back. I realized I was back on the plane I looked out the window._ Wierd dream_ As the plane hit the ground I was immediatly filled with fear. _Maybe this was a bad idea. _I immediatly began fighting tears. All the other exchange students began to cheer. _Calm down _I told myself. _Deep breaths don't cry in front of everyone_. We got up and took out our carryones from the place nearly smacked my face with her bag. She chuckled. So I smacked her on the head."Oww fuck Raid!" I pushed her out the door. She paused to check her blackberry. I began to push threw the crowd of people looking for our bags. I found my 3 bags. I looked at Akira and her 5 bags. My strength faded and tears began to fall. I hope no one would notice but of course Akira did."What's wrong Raid?"she asked her face full of concern. _This is it I won't be home for a year._

. She hugged me gently, normally I would have pushed her away, but right now I needed it. "It's okay Raid, we're friends and we're heading to the same place. Just call me and we'll meet!" she whispered. I nodded lightly. We had always been there for each other . _And always will be_. I left her and began walking to the man with a white mustache holding the card with my name. My mental breakdown over I walked over and gave him a friendly smile "Hi," I said in a friendly voice. "Hello nice to meet you, I am Watari, it's a pleasure to meet you.

Likewise.

Let me help you with your bags." We began loading my bags in the car and I could see someone in the back. Watari went to the side of the car and opened the door for me. I paused to thank him before getting in. I then looked at the man next to me. The first thing I noticed was the way he sat. He had his legs bunched up against him. He had black hair and wide eyes. His skin was pale like mine. "Hello, I'm Ryuuzaki."

Chapter 4 Ryuuzaki

"And I assume you're Raid Azumi?

Umm yes, and thank you for letting me stay with you for this program.

No problem,tell me are you alone or do you have any friends with you?

My friend Akira is here to." It was strange, he didn't show much emotion. I scanned the car and noticed the empty ash tray _Good he doesn't smoke_. This was also an expensive car so I assumed he had a lot of money."Who is your friend staying with?" His questions resumed " Something Yagami,"I tried not to laugh remembering my gay joke. " I think it's Light Yagami," For the first time he smiled" He's afriend of mine, we can all hang out together." _Good. I don't want to be by myself._ "Well, we're almost at my home, you will have a room and bathroom to yourself, I only ask that you do not leave the house without Watari our myself so we ensure you won't get lost.

sure." I agreed._ A bathroom to myself? He is rich. And at least I know he seems concerned. Good sign._ The car slowed to stop in front of a huge house. I refraind from saying 'whoa' so I wouldn't look like an idiot. We got out of the car, Ryuuzaki and Watari helped me with my bags.

The house seemed even bigger on the inside. "Raid, how about you go set up your room while Watari makes us something to eat?

Okay." We brought the bags into the room and they left to give me privacy. I looked around the room it was, very cozy. There was a single bed with thick covers and pillows on it. A small endtable was beside it, an alarm clock and lamp were placed on top of it. A wood dresser for my clothes was there too. There was a desk and a computer._Sweet! Huh I wonder if the house Akira is staying with is as nice as this._I then noticed the second door that I guessed led to the bathroom.

I began to unpack and get settled in my new home. Most people would say a year is a short time, I disagree a lot can happen in a year,a lot will happen in this year. I set up the room. My clothes packed away, bathroom set up. I also placed to pictures on the end table, one of me and Akira and one of my parents. After a while a knock came to the door. I opened it to find Ryuuzaki there. "Dinners ready." I followed him into the kitchen.

_Well I guess this is it._ Me, Ryuuzaki, and Watari. I thought he might have some other family . "It was very brave of you to want to come to Japan at this time.

Huh? Becuase of Kira?

Yes people seem to be avioding Japan at the time.

Well Kira only seems to kill criminals, and I'm not a criminal.

Tell me, what is your opinion on Kira.

I'm anti Kira, I mean he has no right to kill people. Who made him god? Plus most of the people he kills doesn't deserve to die. Murderers maybe, but not thieves.. Still he or she has no right to judge. They should be brought to justice." Once again he smiled "That is a very good opinion Raid, I too feel that way. I guess you are as smart as your profile said. I hear your good with computers." I nodded, it was true I had always been a bit of a techno-freak. Ok a major Techno freak. "Well you have full access to the computer in your room whenever you like.

Thank you." Well Ryuuzaki seemed a little wierd, but I liked wierd.

After a few more hours of Ryuuzaki's questions I was far too tired too stay up. So, we bid our goodnightes and I went back to my borrowed room. As I got dressed into pajamas I ran over what I knew about Ryuuzaki, he seemed ani-social. Plus he didn't give out to much information. Strange, I wondered why. Well I'll leave that for tomorrow.

Once again I was in darkness. On the ground, no strength. This time a person stood over me. I managed to get up slightly,but I still couldn't see their face. "Who are you?" At least I could talk this time."I..," they replied in an inhuman voice that made my blood run cold. They shoved their face in front of mine so I could see red eyes and fangs. "AM KIRA! AND YOU ARE NEXT!!"

Chapter 5 First day of school.  
I've spent a week in Japan and so far it was good. The weather was nice a little warmer than in Canada though. My strange dreams continued. Normally my dreams didn't make sense, but these dreams. They continued to be the same thing, the black place, the shinigami, and Kira. Oh well I wouldn't let it ruin my time. Still this was the longest time I had been away from home. I didn't travel much and I'd hated sleepovers unless they were at Akira's house. That's one thing I had incomin with Ryuuzki, I too was anti-social. At least I was comfortable with silence then. _I'll have to remember to get a new charm too._ While Akira had her cross I had my charm bracelet. I always kept a charm bracelet on me. Each charm represented a person or place. I even had one of a cross that looked liked Akira's cross.

It was almost time for school to begin. I had my schedeule already. I only had to attend for May and June then it would be summer vacation, then back to school in September. The same as school at home. I hoped it wasn't to harder I was only fifthteen I managed to skip a grade to be together with the sixteen year old Akira. I never knew how I managed to skip.  
As for Ryuuzaki, he had many strange habits.  
1: He never wore socks, even when he wore shoes.(I always have to wear socks)  
2: When he held a phone he only held the top with two fingers.  
3: He held books only by the top of the spine.  
4: He never seemed to show much emotion.  
5: He had a major sweet tooth. He was always eating something sweet. Mainly cake. If I ate as much sweets in a day as he ate in an hour I'd be sick. When I tried having tea with him I noticed he pit in twelve sugars. Damn.I forgot to put in sugar and started coughing my brains out. Yet he is so skinny. Majorly high motabolism. Still I liked him. Plus Watari was a great cook. I wondered how Akira was doing. I hoped her temporary family was nice to her.  
Another thing has come up with the Kira case. Apparently someone who calls themselves 'L' has challenged Kira. Finally somebody is standing up to that murderer. I even said to Ryuuzaki one day" I wish I could help with the Kira case." Even though I knew that was impossible for me to do, but I swear I heard him say"Maybe you can.." How? I was just an ordinary kid.  
It was time for school already, and we had to wear uniforms._Man Akira is gonna hate this. heck,I hate it!_ I personally chose to wear pants instead of the mini skirt. I hoped I was in Akira's classes. Last year we weren't in the same class I hardly had anyone to talk to and I ate lunch by myself. Oh so fun. We finally arrived at the school. It was three times the size as the ones back home. "Do you want to find your friend?" Ryuuzaki asked. I nodded and began to scan the croud. I heard people in the backround admiring Ryuuzaki's car. We spotted each other at the same time and she ran over.

"Raid, hey what's up?" she said breathlessly. We both smiled."'s your life?" I asked in a cheery voice."Good, why do you ask? How is your 'adoptive' family?" she asked. I then noticed Ryuuzaki had disappeared."Boy is he weird, well they both are; him and his caretaker. Although he does know how to cook well…" I remembered last nights meal. Sometimes I think I have ADD. I noticed Akira roll her eyes."Stop rolling your eyes at me, what about you? Are you crept out yet?" I asked. "They're warm, happy and secure…but then again so is chocolate and a good teddy bear," she shrugged, "bye Light!" she yelled back at a redhead. He smiled and waved back. _I get her a house with a good looking guy and she complain!_ Personally I had never been one to date. I never had that attraction to someone. Heck I've never even had a date in my life."Oh good looking guy waves at you, spread the news…" I chuckled.

"Whatever Raidon." she hissed at me. With Raidon being my idol I didn't take that as an insult. Still I hit her.  
I was happy the day went by fast. It still didn't sink in that I was going to be here for a year. It was agood thing most of my classes were with Akira. The classes today were mainly introduction, but I was still glad for lunch. They had wicked food here. As we sat down we began to talk about things in Japan. Kira, Ryuuzaki, Light, etc. Then I decided to bring up her least favourite topic.

"You know Akira you should really start wearing some lighter colored clothes, you might attract the wrong people."

"Why?"

"It would make you happier…"

"And more of a Barbie doll…geez hells no!" I ended it there.  
As the day ended and everyone fumbled outside I managed to pick out Ryuuzaki's car(hard not to). We bid our goodbyes and I went inside the car. Ryuuzaki was there sitting in his odd way and eating cake. He offered me a piece and I decided to have some._I'm so gonna get fat,but _t_his will be interesting.  
_

Chapter 6 Tennis match.

After a solid week at school it was finally Saturday. We seemed to mantain a same scheduel . Go to school, hang with Akira and get picked up by Ryuuzaki. I started to like Ryuuzaki, and it seemed Akira _really_ liked Light. She may have not admitted out right but I knew her well enough. I wasn't so sure about him though, he was nice sure, but there was just _sonething_ I didn't like. Oh well. Maybe I was being paronoid. Either way we were all going to get some fresh air today. Apparently, Ryuuzaki had invited Light to a tennis match. I wondered why it seemed random.

_Wow big court_. We had all met at the giant tennis court. Light was wearing a tennis outfit. Ryuuzaki on the other hand was wearing the same white long sleeve shirt and jeans. "I have to admit I was surprised Ryuuzaki, I never thought you'd ask to play tennis as a way to know each other better." Light asked

Is it a problem for you?

Not at all but do you know how good I am?"

How good is he?" I whispered to Akira"I dunno," she said and shrugged her shoulders. We then foucused on The boy's conversation."Yes but at one time I was the British junior champion." I almost laughed imagining Ryuuzaki with a british accent." Were you raised in the UK?

I lived in england for about five years, but nothing in that story wiull reveal my true identity, I promise you?" Me and Akira both looked to each other._True identity? What is he talking about?_Light asked if we wanted to play but we both refused. We sucked at sports. instead we took a seat on the bench, and watched the game unfold.  
Wow they were good, we watched the ball whip back in forth also a crowd began to form. "So Akira..Are you into Light?

Are you into Ryuuzaki?" i gave her a steren look and she finally confessed."Ok fine, maybe I do..But no insults!

Ok I won't." I held my hands up innocently to prove it. When it came to serious things I backed off my sarcasm."He just seems so smart and cool, plus he's super hot.

eh" I shrugged my shoulders I wasn't one to pay too much attention to I returned my attention to the match Light scored the winning point. After that Light invited us all to a coffe shop as we began to make our way down Ryuuzaki turned and stoppe to look at us."Raid, Akira for oyu to be able to understand our following conversation I should tell you something.

Umm ok, sure what?

I am L, and I suspect Light Yagami is Kira."

Chapter 7:Partners

_Ryuuzaki is L? It can't be. Can it?_ Why would he lie about something like that though? And if Light was Kira...Then Akira could be in danger!"What the fuck are you talking about?" she yelled. L shushed her and motioned us to follow him into the café. My mind was still shocked. _Ryuuzaki=L ,Light=Kira didn't seem to make sense._ Or did it.. L had always seemed to be strange, so did Ryuuzaki. And I always had a bad feeling about Light...  
We sat down in the cafe, Me and 'L', on one side and Akira and Light/possible Kira on the other side. Everyone ordered tea except me, I perfered chocolate milk."I suspect Light Yagami is Kira…" L said again.

"Ryuuzaki that is absolutely ridiculous! I can't be Kira?" Light pointed out. _Could Light be Kira? _If it came down to it I trusted L more than light. Or did I? He did just lie to me about who he was. Either way I trusted Akira more than both of them and the entire world combined. Akira smirked and looked at L._. Uh oh._

"So what you're saying is that I've been staying with a murderer this whole week? And I lived?" She questioned L. I decided not to point out that Kira only kills criminals. "Okay and tell me, why would he have not killed me by now? What importance am I to him?" she asked. I decided to stay quite."That is something I have yet to figure out, you must mean more importance to him because of the fact that you yourself are a Kira supporter…correct?" I immediatly regretted mentioning that to him. And what was he implying? Akira nodded and took a sip from her tea. _Is he implying she might work with Kira?_ If so now I was mad. Then she laughed."You honestly think that I would be some importance to Light if he was Kira? Look at him, mister perfect, he could have any girl he wants why me? Because I live with him, is that it?"she was right there."So you deny being a Kira supporter?" he asked again. I poked her ribs with my foot and gave her a look._Akira if Light is Kira you should help L!_ But would she do that?"No of course not, I wouldn't lie to you about that but to find me guilty along with Light is utterly absurd!Raid I'll talk to you later, when your not with this frickin' idiot." And she dashed out the door. I didn't blame her. Personally I had never gotten mad in my life thougfh ever. If someone yelled or insulted me I just sat there in silence. I started to go after her, but Light motioned me to stay. "I'll go," he said. _This is your fault you bastered!_ But he was gone, plus I didn't have the guts to say it.

"Well you seem to pass your friend with self control.  
I don't blame her! She has nothing to do with Kira!  
Maybe, not now, but if Light is Kira and asked for her help do you think she'd say yes?  
No of course not!  
Would she?" Part of my mind was asking the same thing, even though I was mad it did. She did worship Kira..and had a thing for Light. Would she help him kill?"No she wouldn't  
Hmm I see. Well may I show you some classified information about the Kira case?  
Uhh sure  
First off there were fifteen FBI agents sent to Japan to catch Kira. We managed to deduce that Kira has connection to police files. So those FBI members were assigned to investigate the police members assigned to the Kira cases family's. They were all killed." _Killed? By Kira no doubt._ Light must have been one of the people being investigated. But how did he stick out. L continued." One of the FBI agents exibited unusual behavior before he died. He was investigating..  
Light  
Mm hmm that's why he is our prime suspect. There is a 7% chance he is Kira. As low as that is..  
It's still there.  
Also more importantly than that. There is a second Kira." I froze._ Two? how?_The thought of to Kira's out there sent a chill down my spine. "Yes, the second took over the airwaves at Sakura tv. Currently I've been working with a task force to try and catch Kira. I have to ask you something.  
What?" I had a feeling where this is going. "Would you like to join the task force?" I began to think. would I? I had always wanted something interesting in my life. On the other hand I felt a little betrayed by L, he had lied to me about who he was, but what choice did he have. What would Akira think?"What about Akira? do you still suspect her?  
To be honest a little, you might want to keep an eye on her." I glared at him but he didn't seem to mind. "So is that a yes?  
Why do you want my help?  
Well one thing I know about Kira is that he is childish and hates to lose, so am I, and so are you." I was about objest but it was true. "All right I'll help, but I still don't want to hear you bad mouthing my friend.  
Fair enough, we should head home now."  
_Raid what have you gotten yourself into._I had agreed to help the worlds greatest detective catch the worlds greatest . When we got back I figured I should call Akira. I was a little mad at her for ditching me.

"Why the fuck did you leave?!"

"Because you're stupid 'family' accused me and Light of being Kira, and being an accessory to murder, that's why…" I sighed "What does L think of me?"

"….I'll see you at school or later…" He was in the room so I didn't want to say.

Chapter 8: Misa misa

The next couple of days were the wierdest of my life. While I went to school as normal as could be. Except that mine and Akira's friendship had formed a gap into it. When you're friend with someone there's always this connection between you. Ours was weakining. After school was when it change then I was working a long side a special task force. At first they seemed to object when L introduced me...  
"Ryuuzaki what are you thinking she's just a child!" said the one named Aizawa. _I'm standing right here! Plus you're the one with the afro!_ but I kept my mouth shut as always."Really? Hadn't noticed," L retorted. I snickered at that. chief Yagami seemed to agree. I couldn't help feel sorry for him though. His son was the prime suspect in the Kira case. Well the only suspect which made him prime. "Ryuuzaki, we can't get her involved in this,  
Well why not? It's her own choice it's not like I'm making her do this. If she ever wants to walk away she can."_She's in the room_. "I can try to help as much as I can, I mean I'm good with computers..  
See? Anyway back to work." He then showed me the footage from the second Kira's hijaking of sakura tv. Also the death of one of the task force members. "I thought Kira needed a name and fac to kill?  
The second Kira only needs a face as it seems, which means we're in even more danger."  
So basically I had been working with them, the only ones I really talked to were L and another Matsuda. He seemed more accepting of my presence plus he wasn't as serious as the others. Akira ofetn asked me what L thought of her I usually just shrugged my shoulders, I didn't like the fact that L suspected her, I hated the fact that the logical part of my mind was saying I should to. At lunch things got worse though..  
We were talking about a teacher we both hated (the normal conversation was a nice break) when my cellphone rang. It wasn't my phone, L hadn't given it to me for emergency's. It was Watari.  
"Raid, Ryuuzaki requests your presence. Is it alright if we take you out of school?  
Yeah it's ok there's only an assembly left  
All right I'll come and pick you up,"I hung up."Umm Akira I gotta go..." and without a word she got up and walked away. I went out front to meet Watari at the same time I fought tears.  
"Raid I need you to do something for me  
ok depends." I had learned to always say 'depends' when people asked me too do something. "You see if Akira is working with Light as Kira then there's a strong chance he'll use her to get information out of you. Kira can control his victims to a degree but I don't think he'll go that far." _I sure hope not._"So you don't want me to tell her anything about you?  
No I want you to tell her certain things." _I see if she is working with Light. Though I'm pretty sure she's not. We can lead him the wrong way._"Okay what do you wanrt me too say, but I warn you I'm a bad liar." _I also have a guilty concience."_Tell her about the FBI agents dying in Kanto." paused to take a bite of cake"Tell I don't suspect her, and I'd like her help on the case

Do you suspect her?

Do you really want to know the answer to that question?" I stayed quite." Tell her if she is helping Light she can be held as an accomplice. Also if she asks if I'm planning anything on Light say no  
Are you?  
Yes." I was glad it was friday then I could sleep in. That night though I watched a horror movie with L. Neither of us jumped once. Apparently I must have fallen asleep on the couch.  
This time the dream was different, I could stand. This time L was there."Listen to me Raid you have to run!  
What?  
To late." He immediatly moved in front of me. I peered around, then I saw the threat, Light, and Akira was with him."Akira get away from him!" but she didn't move. I tried to go get her. What was she thinking! But L stopped me. "Don't!" I didn't understand was Akira choosing Light over me? She wouldn't. Right?  
The next day my mind was too boggled to want to do much. Until Akira called. "Hey Raid can we meet?  
Sure." Was she going to get info out of me? L said to tell her everything even if she didn't Still as I made my way to the cafe I still felt nervous. I looked amoung the crowd until I spotted her. I was surprised to see her wear blue."Akira over here." I called. Good thing I smile when I'm sat down and faced each other."So Akira what did you want to meet for?" I asked."How are things with you?" Uh oh she was avoiding the main point."Ummm not bad. I mean they aren't good either." I answered back. This gave her an opertunite to pry."What do you mean? Is Ryuuzaki being mean to you or something?" I took the oppurtunity."Akira…I'm not sure if I can trust you…but I'll have to take a shot…A couple days ago several FBI agents were killed while being stationed here in Japan…mostly in the Kanto region. I'm telling you this because I don't want to suspect you and the fact that L has said that I should help him with the Kira investigation. I also want you to help me…and L in this. I honestly don't want to suspect you and neither does L. He says he finds you innocent but at the worst case you would be held responsible in helping Light gain power..

"Okay." she dipped her head and took a sip from the coffee.

"Great so now that we're okay with that; what's up with you?" I returned to a nice conversation my task accomplished.  
A month later things had been going very well. Akira and Light worked with us. Although L always talked to me more than them. At one point we were going to meet them at the university. As we walked toward them I noticed a strange third was a tiny blonde who looked like model and was clinging to light. She turned to us"oh hi you must be a friend of Lights I'm Misa!  
My name's Ryuuzaki  
Raid  
Ryuuzaki?" I noticed she was looking above his head. Wierd, now I noticed L had his finger in his mouth and he was laugheng slightly. What was he thinki-oh no. Could she be the second Kira? Who only needed a face? Oh man we're so dead! "Light.. you're a lucky guy.  
huh?  
I am a huge fan of yours.  
Are you? How sweet!" A fan? Is she a celebrity or something?Then I heard them "Hey is that Misa-misa? It is!" Then we were swarmed by her 'fans' "Wow I guess I should have beed recognized with all the kids around!" I backed away a bit out of the crowd."No way! Somebody just touched my butt!" and L was the only person behind. _Whoa._"Uhh, This is an outrage taking advantage of a situation like this! I will find whoever is responsible!"  
Oh Ryuuzaki!" Then a tall business women then dragged misa away. "You guys wanna go back to the cafeteria? I'm craving cake

you're always craving cake.

Sure I just have to get my wallet from my bag

I'll come too." Akira said, strange."Okay we'll meet you there," We began going our seperate ways when I heard a cell phone. L pulled one out of his pocket that wasn't his. It was far too feminen. _Misa's!_ "Hello? Oh Light is that you?"_Light?!_ I looked back to see he had a cell phone."Someone must have dropped this in the crowd

Yeah it's Misa's I'll give it back to her." L gave the phone to him. Before I could ask why he took it another rang. "Oh it's actually mine this time, Hello?" I paused and listened. So did Light. "Light I don't know how you're going to take this but..we've taken Misa captive under suspicion of being the second Kira. We found her DNA on some of the tapes."  
A few days later and Misa was stfill in captivity her entire body was bound and she couldn't see. She hardly talked. Except at one point. "Kill me  
What?  
Kill me, you could now couldn't you!  
Do you admit to being the second Kira?  
I don't know what you're talking about! Just please Kill me I can't take it anymore!"Then she seemed to talk to herself"No you can't! If you won't kill me!" She opened her mouth wide._Oh my GOD!! _"Watari stop her! dont let her bite her tongue!" I was glad he did. Then she seemed to began shaking her head._ What the Hell?._ Then she nodded. And I swear I saw a peice of her hair move. So did L so at least I wasn't carzy then.  
Afetr a few days Light called then came by. "Ryuuzaki, as I said on the phone I might be Kira." _Migth be? You're either Kira or you're not._ " I don't know I find myself thinking that some criminals deserve to die, I may be killing them in my sleep." His father came up and grabbed his shoulders."Light don't say such things! you're not Kira!  
I might be dad, That's why I want you to put me in confinement to." L paused to think about it."Very well, If criminals stop dying, then you are Kira.  
I would like to be put into confinement also." _Huh? why would Lights father want to be locked up to_ ?"Ii Light is in confinement I don't know what I'll be capable of.

As you wish." So it happened they were both put into confinement.

Chapter 9: Confinement.  
It had been a week since. Akira had been staying with me and L. I could tell she didn't enjoy it. "This isn't right! L can't just lock up people like that!"_Apparently he can _"Well, Akira the killings have stopped, that's not helping Lights situation." She didn't look me in the eyes after I said that. Did she know something we didn't? _What have I been thinking. If Light was Kira and Akira knew she would tell me. Right? What if she told me he was, but asked me not to tell L... What would I do then?_ I like L. I often don't look up to people, but I did look up to him. But if Akira chose Light over me, would it be ok if I chose L over her? Still there was no proof that she helped Light/Kira but I was still annoyed that a part of my mind whispered. _Not yet...._

"Criminals have started dying again!  
Huh?" My attention immediatly went to Matsuda. L was watching the moniters, Akira was reading a book and I was playing a video game."Two weeks of criminals have just all been killed.  
So that means Light's innocent." Akira put in. "Hmm, maybe..." I agreed with L, it was no coincidence that the killings stopped when Light was locked up. "Are you serious? They killings have started, and there's no way they could have known about the new criminals! They're obviously innocent. you're just to stubborn to see that.  
Hmm, maybe you're right, or maybe you're the one killing people Akira." Shock swept over me and Akira, until we noticed he was smiling."Of course that would be impossible, I think Raid would notice if her best friend was killing people." We acted as if it were a joke but I knew it was more._Is he telling me to keep an eye on Akira? _Obvisouly he was. Though I hated it was a good idea."weel we have to tell Light!" Matsuda hand reached for the button to talk to Light, but inches away L smacked is and Akira giggled. "Not yet Matsuda, the killings still did stop when Light was confined." Then L clicked the button to talk to Light. "Light how are you doing.?  
Fine, but this useless pride..I guess I have to _get rid of it!"_ I saw Akira shudder lightly when he said that. "What wrong?  
Oh nothing.." I swear I saw her smile. Then Light looked up"L I know what I said before but....I'm not KIRA!!" Wierd he suddenly changed personallities. "But then how can you explain how the killings have stopped?  
I don't know..Maybe Kira is someone familiar with my situation and is trying to frame me!  
No Light you are Kira!  
No!!" L cut the communication short. " L this has gone on too far, you can't keep them locked up like this" Aizawa said  
"Yeah just because you're stubborn too stubborn to admit you were wrong," Akira muttered. "L is there anyway we can convince you to release them.?  
Hmm....  
_I don't think this is what Aizawa had in mind..._ I thought as I looked at the chain connecting L and Lights wrists. "This is as difficult for me as it is for you.  
But Light belongs to me I don't want to share him with you!" Akira looked at me and I put a stupid look on my face to mock Misa. This time Light spoke up." Misa they've already confirmed that you were the second Kira, be thankful that they let you be here right now.  
How can you say that about your own girlfriend! Don't you trust your soulmate!

Soulmate? You said you fell in love me at first sight!  
WAH! How comw you kissed me if you didn't have feelings for me!" She ran over to him and began punching him weakly."stupidstupidstupidstupidstupid!  
About his love at first sight thing, you said it happened in Aiyoma? Yet you don't know why you went to Aiyoma that day, you don't know what you wore, and you knew that you were in love with someone named Light Yagami?

Yes like I said, I don't why I went or what I was wearing.  
So, how would you fell if Light was Kira?" Misa skipped over to Light and locked her arms around his."Oh that would be wonderful...I've always been grateful to Kira, but if Light was Kira I'd love him even more, I'd also try to help him.  
Hmm I see." _She just practically said she was the second Kira! What a ditz. _"Well for now you will be under surveilince, but basically going back to your normal lives, Matsuda will act as your manager.  
What?! I don't that old guy as my manager!" _Old? Matsuda only looks like he was in his early thirties._" Misa-misa what's wrong with me is it the tie I could lose it if-  
Stop with all the Misa-misa and relationship crap!" _Spazz much.."_Sorry Aizawa.

No I just figured out what the problem is Miss Amane it's time for you to go to your room." He dragged her out the door as she attempted to get to Light. As soon as he got her out the door. I said "I suggest you lock it." That chick is pshycho! Akira turned to Light. "Are you serious about her?  
No it's completely one sided.

I pity you." L turned our attention to a computer. " Now I've had a facility built for the purpose of our investigation, it can hold up to sixty people if the need come. Misa will be staying here as well but she won't have any complaints since she has her own floor." _She'll probably still complain._ I looked at the faces around me, we were all risking our lives.

"Man this is the lamest date ever  
No, please just ignore us, by the way are you gonna eat that cake?" I felt kinda bad since me, L, and Akira were interepting their date. My attention was drawn to my game though. I was so close to beating a boss! "Ryuuzaki you don't seem very motivated  
Not motivated? you're right. I guess I'm depressed. I just can't get passed the fact that my deduction was wrong. I was just so sure you were Kira and my entire case relyed on that. Well technically you both were under Kiras control. Now I'm back to were I started.  
Ryuuzaki.  
Huh?" The next thing I saw was Lights fist colliding with L's face. since they were handcuffed they both went flying backwards."Ow that really hurt  
So you're saying you're depressed just because your genius deduction was wrong?

Perhaps a said that wrong, I'm saying that if Kira's power is passed from person to person, everytime we chase someone the power will get passed again so there's no point in chasing them.

If you were going to quite why envolve all of those innocent people," This time he grabbed him by the shirt collar."More importantly why lock up Misa and me!  
Stioll whatever the reason.." He did this awesome kick sending Light flyin, but I was still payin attention to my game. I then noticed Akira had stood up. I also noticed L and Light hit the couch I was on sending the three of us on the couch toppling backwards. "Hey Raid are you ok!  
You ok Raichi!" Misa had begun to call us Raichi and Akichi. Man I hated her."No I'm not, they made me lose my game!" I noticed there fight had continued but we all decided to view from a distance. They both had each other by the shirt when the phone rang. L picked it up."Hello?..............Oh is that so?....ok thank you." He hung up. "What was that about?

Matsuda's acting stupid again

Well that is his specialty." Akira added. "Umm I think he can hear us." I said Remembering the wire-taps.

Chapter 10:Yotsubaout."  
After two months so far nothing had come up, Criminals continued to die but nothing out of the ordinary. Light continued to be handcuffed to L, I resisted making a number of jokes, Light noticed something. "There have been a lot of deaths of busnissmen, and they've all been in favor of the Yotsuba company.  
So you think one of them might have Kira's power?  
Maybe, are you feeling more motivated now Ryuuzaki?

Hmm we should look into this immediatly.  
But if, they're killing innocent people for profit, then why kill criminals?

Maybe to make themselves feel less guilty, who knows.  
Who cares let's check up on them." Akira added. I then wondered about Akira. Did she want to be here? Did she still support Kira?

Did being here feel right to her? If she supported Kira then this would be against her beliefs. I suddenly got the feeling she only wanted to be here for me and Light. I immediatly felt a wave of guilt go over me. No one had asked her if she wanted to be here. I wanted to be here, to help L and catch Kira. But Akira. I made a note to ask her tonight..  
Me and Akira had seperate rooms but we still spent most time in each others rooms. Now was my oppurtunity. "Akira.  
Hm?  
I was just thinking..  
Thinking? This is a big day for you!  
Bite me. No seriously though, do you even want to be here? I mean with the investigation. You do support Kira and all..  
Raid wat are u saying? That i shouldn't be here?_  
_you know thats not true, im just saying if being here is upsetting you, i mean no one even asked you if you wanted to help, not that nobody doesnt want you here it just seems like u were forced into it  
Look Raid, i agreed to help because i have nothing to hide. It is true that i wish that we had never been caught up in this but what can i do?  
if you want we can leave" Even though I didn't want to. "whoa, WE? No Raid,you wanted to come here im not gonna let you be downhearted because of me. Im not leaving here unless u don't want to.

well i dont want to stay if it makes u upset  
Do I look upset?" She gave me a look, so I gave one right back._Yes you do, you look like your hiding something._"well you seem like you have something on your mind lately

I have alot on my mind these days...its hard not to. I have school, the Kira investigation and the fact that L doesn't like me." _L doesn't like her? "_I dont think he doesnt like you  
huh...you keep telling yourself that. I know that alot of people don't like me here. Oh well right? this has nothing to do with me leaving here, I agreed to come on this voyage because YOU were going." _Great now I fell worse dragging her into this. _"well if you dont want to stay here we'll leave you mean more to me than catching Kira or L." It was true she' was my best friend, I didn't want her upset. Her face softened. "thanks that means alot more then you know...but if only i could leave." _What does that mean?_ She shook her head. "I got to go to bed Raid, your my best friend and i hope you know that...no matter what happens.

back at you, no matter what."  
L had called in some backup, two criminal.(I found it quite ironic) A conman named Aiber, and a thief Wedy. Apparently they've worked with L before. Misa had her own mission (it amazed Akira she was slightly useful). She was going to be yotsuba's spokesperson. It was dangerous but apperently she'd 'do anything for Light'. Anyway Wedy had set up camera's in there meeting room. During there next meeting we all observed in shock. Apperntly they didn't even know which one of them was Kira, but they were all discussing who to kill and how to kill them, how could anyone take a life so easily? " We will have to see if these people actually die." Shock crossed all our faces."L!" We screamed  
Huh? What is it no reason to yell in unison!

We can't let them die! We have to stop them we have enough evidence to convict them.  
Yes but we still don't know how they kill.

I know but still!" _We can't let them die..._"I have an idea," Light spoke. He called one of them pretending to be L and stopped the killings for now. But still we had to bait Kira out of hiding.  
It was Misa'a turn to perform a task. In other worsd, we're srewed. I could tell Akira hated Misa with every fiber of her body. Besides the fact they both seemed to have a thing for Light. Misa was the exact type of person she hated. Don't get me wrong I wasn't her number one fan either. But with Akira there was more than that. Especially when it came to Light. She agreed with everything he said. She admired him. I felt the same way, except with L. I didn't have a thing for him, no. I saw him as a friend. I admired him, he was someone I looked up to, the only one I looked up to in my life. Anyway back to Misa's job. The conman Aiber was going to pose as a detective that the Yotsuba group had hired to find L. He told them Misa had been questioned by L. So in an interview she could leak information to them, but all we could do is wait for her, like I said we're screwed.  
"Akira are you going to finish that cake?  
Yes, you just had like four peices.  
Yeah but that ones kinda big, are you going to need help?" She took a mouthful,"Mine!" It was nice to see Akira getting along with L. Even though I didn't get along with Light. After a few hours Mogi called us to say Misa ran off. "What is that idiot doing now!  
I don't know..We'll have to wait for her to come back."  
A while later Misa finally returned, whereing a skimpy nures outfit...I resisted to start yelling 'My eyes! It burns'  
"Nice outfit,"Akira smircked  
"Oh thank you Akichi!" _Dumbass. _"Misa were have you been!  
Getting this," she then procceded to play a cell phone recording. Apparently she had investigated one of the Yotsuba members named Higuchi. _How did she know to suspect him?_ But the cellphone recorded him admitting to be Kira. "Great job Misa-Misa!  
So what now?"Akira inquired "Now we have to bait him out,we could use someone on Sakura tv, someone to reveale Kira, to get him to come out.  
But who does he know? Who's face as he seen?" Matsuda asked the obvious. Him. He was Misa's manager. Realization hit him then. "I'll do it!  
But, you might get killed!  
I wanna help! I can do this!" So it was seddled Matsuda would put on an act on tv. Wedy put cameras in Higuchi's car and the members of Yotsuba would help to. This was it time to catch Kira I was so excited. Akira seemed to be off in her own world, like she knew something._ Now stop that! She's your best friend trust her!_  
This was it tonite everything was setup. Me, Akira, L, Light and Misa all stayed back and watched higuchi from HQ._  
_The rest of the task force had there own jobs. It began, the show started and Higuchi was watching it. When he heard the announcement he got in his car. Matsuda had used an allias, so he didn't know his real name. Higuchi made his way to the studio Misa workeds at in attempt to find his real name. He also tried to call Misa several times, but she never answered. Higuchi then started talking to himself. "Rem is this a good idea? I mean what if I go there and it's another fake?.....  
Yeah I guess your right I should try." _Why dom people keep talking to themselves. _"Rem? who's Rem? there's no one else in the car,  
I'm not sure." I looked over Akira, she had a shocked look on her face. Well I didn't blame her.  
Finally he made to the name we had the there was a fake to. He made it to the back files. "Now..show me how you kill..." But all he did was write it down. _Maybe that is how he kills.._ He went back to his car and looked at the tv. "Damn it didnt work!" Now we were all confused he didn't do anything or did he. "Rem I wanna make the deal." _What Rem! What deal?! _ As he continued to drive. A cop stopped him. But Higuchi didn't have time for that so he drove away. As the cop went after him his bike crashed."Everyone he's aquired the same power as the second kira, bring him in! Let's go!" By go he ment me,Akira, Light, Watari and L get into a L could fly a Helicopter. Awesome. Watari had a sniper gun and was wearing a mask. The part of the helicopter we were in couldn't be seen from the outside. Part of me was terrified but the other happy to stop Kira. Akira looked like she was waiting for something. _Well she wouldn't hide something from me, she's my best friend._  
As we approached we could see the cops had Higuchi souronded. He put A gun to his head, but Watari shot it out. "Nice one!" L had them put a headset on him so he could talk. "Higuchi tell me how you kill, now!  
Your not gonna believe me, but a got this notebook and if I write someones name in it they die." _C-could that be true?. Soichiro found a notebook in the car_. And started screaming. When Mogi touched it he screamed. "If you touck the notebook you can see th-this thing!  
Bring the notebook." L touched and began staring at a blank spot by the car." Como L I wanna see!" I took the notebook from him, and saw the shinigami, it was all white with purple hair, nothing like the one in my dream. "Holy shit, Akira you look to" I handed it to her."Whoa! Umm, Light you wanna see?" She handed it to him. But Lights mouth open,,,And he screamed.


	2. Authors note

Update

Hey to anyone who reads 'Broken Colours Blue' first chapter, and is interested in more, please go to my friends account .net/~melloxxroxxxsox for more chapters, because she is uploading. Also, if you want to read 'Broken colours Red' from Akira's POV, please R/R


End file.
